


Everglow - Wedding and other things

by lauraexokiss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Real Life, Reality, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraexokiss/pseuds/lauraexokiss
Summary: Chanyeol is attending the weeding of his sister Park Yoora and he needs Baekhyun by his side.





	Everglow - Wedding and other things

The yellow light alarm kept on blinking on his phone, notifying unread messages, still waiting for his attention. Baekhyun had spent two hours or so, to find a suitable outfit, when he finally settled for a simple white shirt, under a large black vest that once again, was simply too big for him. Still, that how he liked it. His nice black pants were complimenting hips and tights but they were not too tight they could not breathe.  Baekhyun had been to several weddings already, but this one has to be different. He had never struggled that much to find something acceptable to wear. Torn between not doing too much and not doing enough at the same time, it made the all process too stressful for the smaller one. He envied Sehun who dressed in a minute, without a care in the all world. Why Baekhyun would need to overthink this, you would ask... Yoora Noona was getting married to her soulmate today. The sister of the man Baekhyun was in love with was close to say yes and commit on the long term. Though their relationship was still a secret from their families and their close friends, it did not change the fact Baekhyun had to look good in front of his “in-laws”.

That is how self-conscious Byun Baekhyun was now. He had almost lost it when Chanyeol requested his presence at his sister’s wedding. It came as a relief when Jongdae told him they were also joining the party with Jongin and Sehun. At least, he would not be alone when Chanyeol would have to interact with his relatives.

 

“Let’s go! The car is ready for us” Jongin informed the group while Sehun and Baekhyun were still checking themselves in the large mirror of the empty corridor.

 

It was only in the van that Baekhyun checked his phone. His smile cracked a little, reading Chanyeol’s short notes.

 

**Yeollie**

_Baek when are you coming? 13:45_

_I’m so nervous…Think I’m gonna screw this 13:46_

_Baek I need you here…13:50_

_Can’t you answer your phone on a day like this? 13:52_

_Well… call me or answer whenever you feel I am important 13:56_

_Sorry I’m a mess here…Lov’ya 13:58_

 

**BBBaek**

_Yeol calm the fuck down 14:15_

_You got this…we rehearsed it all night. No reason for you to mess up. Are you in EXO or what?!! Not like it’ll will be your first time performing in public ;) 14:16_

_Wait for a little while…we are on our way with the guys… Be there soon 14:17_

_Love you too and you are IMPORTANT jerk…. no matter what…14:20_

_I get it…it‘s a meaningful day for you and I can’t wait to be by your side 14:20_

 

 

 

Chanyeol has been busy since he arrived at the wedding ceremony venue. He did not hide the tears shed as soon as his eyes land on his sister wearing her wedding gown. Chanyeol cherished the relationship he had with her. She had been his everything since he was born, and she has always been so supportive of him since he was eight; exactly at the moment, he confessed his dream to be a singer. Seeing her like this, all gorgeous and proud made something to his poor kind heart. Chanyeol never felt the need to hug her more than the usual, but that is the only thing he wanted to do at this very moment. He was sincerely happy she found love and could show it off to their family and friends.  However, the feeling soon turned bittersweet. Chanyeol was not going to lie. With envy, he wished he could have that too one day. Except, his hopes suddenly crushed down when thoughts about his love life woke on the spot. It has been a while since his close family has been reunited. Thought they met several times for wedding preparations, either his mother was absent because of the Viva polo restaurant or his father had business to tend to, making it hard to gather the four of them. His dad placed his hand on his shoulder looking at him with pride, his wrinkled eyes was shining with a wet veil. Indeed, it must have been emotional for him to give his only daughter’s hand away. Chanyeol smiled to him with his goofy grin, totally sharing this feeling. He was the second man of the family after all.

A sentiment of peace submerged him as Chanyeol felt a hand massaging the middle of his back. The extra familiar move warmed his heart instantly, hence the hug that followed.

 

“Mom how can you let noona be so pretty” Chanyeol had a hard time believing he was so hung up on his sister.

“It’s her weeding day after all” the woman had a satisfying glow, watching her daughter coming toward them.

“Park Chanyeol… weeding dress or not I still can kick your ass today” Yoora warned with a threat, quickly overshadowed by her cuteness, making her very unconvincing for the people watching the scene. Once her husband came to her side and slid his hand into hers, Chanyeol could see the love. 

“So…can we know what you’re gonna sing? I want to now, I’m curious…I mean we are both curious” She quickly corrected, when she realized, looking at her man, she might be a tad too excited about it. She quickly coughed, quietly trying to look serene again.

“Park Yoora…It’s a surprise…I can’t tell you” Chanyeol put a finger on his mouth and winked.

“Soon you won’t be able to call me that you know?” She laughed with a shyness on her face as her eyes crossed her future husband’s. “Have you greeted everybody? Relatives and in laws?” Of course, as the good kid he was, he nodded at her request.

“I’m waiting for the guys; Baekhyun said they are on the way. They should be there in a few,” Chanyeol said

“I think they arrived,” she said as she pointed at the commotion starting at the end of the ballroom.

 

The place was all-dark with luminous chandeliers and touches of gold from there to there. Nice white and gold bouquets carefully chosen by the bride, making the decoration appealing. Yoora has customized it like this, fancy and classy at the same time. Chanyeol turned around, where is sister was indicating, and spotted a blond head making his way toward them, followed by three others. As soon as he looked at Baekhyun’s face, his worries vanished, as if the burden he had for hours just lifted in an instant. Park’s hand seem to have a control of his own, waving specifically at Baekhyun. His feet was burning, asking his body  to just run to the smaller and hug him, but his mind knew better.  Baekhyun, Jongdae, Jong In and Sehun tried to carve their way into the crowd to join Chanyeol, a thing difficult to do when attendees, to take pictures, were constantly stopping you. Chanyeol could not blame them; they were part of EXO after all. They were all used to that celebrity thing, though Chanyeol still have difficulties with mobbing and privacy invasion. Cause if he loved his job, he could not live the normal life of 26-year-old man. He was constantly on the watch of his agency, of his fans and most likely the public in general. He bitterly learned he could not do everything that he wished he could, as for now go and kiss Baekhyun shamelessly, as they would do in the secure of their flat. Chanyeol groaned but still was happy Baekhyun finally arrived. His mom came behind him next to his sister.

“Oh children, the photograph looks ready to start the weeding shoots. Since the boys arrived and all the guests are there, I think we can start,” Chanyeol’s mother gathered them toward the shooting spot so they could start with the family pictures.

Chanyeol took pictures with the couple, his mother and dad, and soon his sister requested a picture of him with only her husband and she; her two men as she joked. Chanyeol hold her hand as if he was holding on dear life. His precious sister…He would have to let her go.

 

Sehun greeted him first followed by Jong In and Sehun. Baekhyun was lagging behind, looking a bit lost here and Chanyeol could not blame him. He still looked cute and lost in his own world, greeting Chanyeol’s parents, Yoora and her husband, until he faced Chanyeol and awkwardly gave him a quick hug. Chanyeol would have make it last longer if only Baekhyun had not withdrawn that fast.  It did not stop him to smile at Baekhyun, tightening his hand around the small fingers before Chanyeol’s mother came to ask EXO members o stand at the photoshoot point with the couple. Chanyeol was looking at his man intensely as the older tried to find the perfect position next to the couple. The photographer surely lose patience trying to place Chanyeol, Jongin and Sehun, the tallest ones, in a harmony behind the couple. Baekhyun was feeling sorry for himself as he bumped into the groom several times, cursing his uncooperative feet. He stole glances at Chanyeol who was enjoying himself, trying to make memories with his sister on her big day. Being anxious was an understatement for Baekhyun and the minute he caught Chanyeol’s sad eyes on him, he knew he was done for. He could tell Chanyeol needed to talk to him and have a minute free from the unwanted but bearable attention he was having from all the guests present today. Each try to initiate conversation with a possibly alone Chanyeol failed when some relatives would have already grabbed Chanyeol’s arm or request a picture or just a talk; and that Baekhyun could totally understand it. It was another side of the man Baekhyun was seeing, one he had not the chance to see often. Park Chanyeol was a family man, he knew it, and he did his hardest to tend to everybody’s request. Baekhyun was quick to read people and he his judgement has never been wrong. Chanyeol was too precious and kind hearted, and for that, Baekhyun wanted to protect him as much as he could.

“Our Baekhyunie why are you looking so tense? You look a bit out of it, are you okay?” Chanyeol’s mother took him by surprise, as she grabbed freely his arm. He smiled back, in a way to comfort her on his state but not really convincing her.

She looked lovely in her traditional hanbok. This is an outfit he had never seen her wearing before. He was used to the viva polo apron or the usual comfortable woolen oversize sweat.  To Baekhyun, she  was just as relaxing as his own mother and he loved the relationship he had with her; He do loved and respected her, first because she was a genuine nice person with a concern for the others and second, she was Chanyeol’s mother. Baekhyun secretly wished one day he will be able to call her “mom” not because he was one of Chanyeol’s closest friends, as far as she knew, but for a different reason. Wish for the moon, at least you will land in the stars, they say. With a last loving and caring squeeze of his arm, she left him to reach her daughter’s side.

Baekhyun exhaled and took the alternative to escape to the toilets, before the beginning of ceremony. Actually, Baekhyun was in a poor health condition today. For a while, his throat has been aching and slightly raising concerns for the young singer. Placing his hand under the water, his thoughts deviated on his relationship with Chanyeol. His soaked hand met the back of his neck, soothing the discomfort he was presently having.

He patted his cheeks, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue, one of his habit, before fluffing his hair back. Looking at himself in the mirror, Baekhyun found himself looking exhausted. Possibly because of the concert yesterday night or pulling an all-nighter to help Chanyeol rehearse the song he picked to sing at the wedding ceremony. He smiled at the memory of their night of repetition and it was quite something. The smaller was about to leave the bathrooms when Chanyeol appeared and closed the door in a rush. Baekhyun had barely the time to question Chanyeol’s presence here, when he was being suffocated by the rapper’s embrace.

 

“Finally, I can have a minute with you” Chanyeol breathed as if he had suffered the all day and Baekhyun was his savior. Baekhyun tightened his arms around him in answer, the need to have Chanyeol closer suddenly hitting him.

“Hey…” Baekhyun’s eyes smiled along with his lips. A vision turning Chanyeol in a mess of feelings.

“Hey” Chanyeol pecked him on the cheek as he took his time to carefully look at Baekhyun “I’m glad you’re here I was about to lose my damn mind”

“It’s going to be fine as long as you don’t forget your lyrics, that is”

“Thanks a lot Baek, you do really know how to boost me” Chanyeol pouted still holding Baekhyun who was smirking at him.

“Your sister looks very gorgeous today, I do envy her she looks really happy,” Baekhyun said, looking gloomy.

“What’s going in? Are you okay?” There was so much concern in Chanyeol’s voice.

“I mean… you know what I have in mind” Baekhyun’s voice was even lower “I can’t stop myself thinking we’re never going to have that…you are never going to have that” Chanyeol’s heart broke as he was having a taste of Baekhyun’s worries. He cradled Baekhyun’s face pushing his lips tenderly on Baekhyun’s, trying to kill all the bad thoughts he had at the moment. “That is if we are still together, probably you will have found someone better, someone you’ll be able to present to your family, someone better that will give you a family…”

“Baekhyun please stop those thoughts… I’ve so many worries today, I don’t want our relationship to be one more today” Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s hand as if holding a fragile thing “I love you, you’re mine I’m yours…final” Baekhyun closed his eyes, feeling stupid for behaving that way today, but he would know how his insecurities kicked in unexpected.

“As in the song you’re my everglow, you’re my light when I’m in the shadow…the only difference is…” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hand firmly “I’m not ever letting you go” Baekhyun scoffed burying is head in Chanyeol’s chest, feeling embarrassed.

“Yeol that’s was too cheesy even for you” Baekhyun said kissing his chin “You do know this is a sad song, right? Not a good sign for us” the smaller shook his head.

“No this is a love song” Chanyeol’s smile was too blinding for Baekhyun.

“Right that’s why you cried during the al practice yesterday?”

“That’s too cruel even for you Baek. Let’s go back… it’s about to start”

 

The ceremony has been lovely full of emotion and as far as Baekhyun could see, he had witnessed Chanyeol wiping his tears because of course the big heart on feet would cried. All attendees witnessed the exchange of vows and Baekhyun was not expecting that much reaction. Though, it was not his first attendance in a weeding, he had been submerged by emotions. It was without a doubt because of Yoora noona’s weeding, someone he was close to, someone extremely close and important for Chanyeol. The taller had a hard time to process his big sister getting married. According to the discussions he had with Baekhyun since they were acquainted, Chanyeol and his sister were so close, he had be renamed the noona idiot. It was not a surprise for Baekhyun and for a longtime Baekhyun desired their close relationship. The previous night, he had spent it comforting and cheering up Chanyeol, who could not stop crying between each word of the song lyrics. That even required Baekhyun to wipe Chanyeol’s ugly but lovely face with the ends of his hoodie sleeves that were hiding his small hands. Chanyeol was just a big baby who had too much love to give and Baekhyun only wanted to protect him.Therefore, Byun was extremely happy when Chanyeol succeeded in delivering the song flawlessly, attesting the love between brother and sister being exchanged through knowing glances.It surprised Baekhyun when Chanyeol came sitting at the table booked for EXO members and even more when he found the seat the closest to Baekhyun.

“What’re you doing here? Aren’t you seating with your family?” Baekhyun asked as Chanyeol was greeting Sehun Jongin and Jongdae.

“After your outburst in the toilets, I thought it was better if was staying with you” Chanyeol simply and flatly said his smile growing as soon as Baekhyun’s face shaped in a weird grimace.

“Are you serious?” Baekhyun’s mix of anger and embarrassment surfaced.

“I’m kidding, it was planned like this since the beginning…I would rather sit with you guys than all my cousins and aunts…it tends to get boring staying with them too long. Well Yoora gave me the choice anyway…” Chanyeol shrugged drinking in a gulp his glass of water “and I chose you” Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s left hand tightening around his right thigh at the beginning of his knee, sending a comfortable feeling of belonging, a loved touch and a promise of security. If Baekhyun had any doubt about his feelings for Chanyeol, this moment has to be an implacable proof.

“Guys let’s take a picture together, come on make a pose” Chanyeol yelled waving his phone in the air and posing along with Baekhyun with a Victory finger pose.

Chanyeol did not realize how time flown when he was in good company, at his sister weeding, with his members he now considered as his brothers, and Baekhyun…He questioned his ability to keep holding Baekhyun’s hand in the future,  and preferably not under a weeding table. Chanyeol looked at the tiny adult who was talking to Jongdae, his hand was shaking under the warm of Byun Baekhhyun, dying to comb his fluffy shinny hair but Chanyeol thought better of it. Baekhyun turned toward him and his heart stopped for a while when he looked at this breathtaking celestial man, who until now was his.

“Chanyeol… Jongin and I need to go. The van is waiting for us outside” Baekhyun said with a sad smile, his eyes tired.

“You have to go already?”

“Hmm I have a schedule…wish I could just ditch but Sehun and Jongdae will stay to keep you company” Baekhyun winked

“Still …they are not you” Chanyeol pouted, clearly demonstration he was annoyed Baekhyun had to leave that soon; He just  wanted to extend their moment together, just as when they had their first friendly date, six years ago.

“Come on I want to say bye to Yoora and your mom before we leave” Baekhyun held his hand to Chanyeol.

Baekhyun congratulated Yoora one more time. She patted his head and asked him to take care of Chanyeol when he would get back to the dorm.  As soon as he left the bride’s side, he laughed when he found Mama Park and Chanyeol taking selfie together as usual. Every time it would remind him, the apple did not fall far from the tree. One last hug and few recommendations about his health later, Chanyeol’s mother has finally let his son escort Baekhyun to the car. They were still trying to make room to leave, when one of Chanyeol’s relative stopped them. An aunt the little brother had not seen for a while and he knew exactly why. She was too intrusive and prying for her own good. Therefore, it was natural for her, after asking him about his idol life and Baekhyun’s, to move to a sensible topic.

 

“Anyway it was a very beautiful weeding. Yoora was glowing she is so blessed….your parents must be so happy” she added

“Yes they really are. Yoora’s husband is very a nice man. She’s lucky to have found the one” Chanyeol nodded, sticking to Baekhyun’s side

“What about you? You’re the next one, when are you planning to get married?” Embarrassed was an understatement.

“Ah auntie, I’m still working on my career at the moment” Chanyeol felt the warmth on his arm vanishing as Baekhyun put space between them and desperately looked for an exit

“But you’re a young man too you need a love life” she insisted and Chanyeol had no words to tell her respectfully she was crossing a line. It was clearly making Baekhyun run away in his own thoughts. And God, he knew how Baekhyun’s mind could run wild and totally make him panic. Terror was showing in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“It will be soon auntie, soon. I’m sorry auntie but we need to go” Chanyeol bowed quickly and grabbed Baekhyun’s arm leading him to the front exit, dodging every request dropping on the way.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun spotted the black van parked on the far right, Jong In’s mullet recognizable in front of the vehicle.  The walk to the car was silent, so unbearable Chanyeol could hear his thoughts and Baekhyun’s, as if the smaller had spoken them aloud. Baekhyun had his back bent a little and his apprehension to get to the car, to meet the end of their walk and to leave Chanyeol was insufferable.

 

“Baekhyun say something,” Chanyeol pleaded

“I wouldn’t know what to say”

“I’m sorry” Chanyeol’s sad kicked puppy face on display

“For what?! You did nothing wrong Chanyeol…Listen, it’s supposed to be a memorable day for you. Let’s not dwell on this” If Chanyeol did not know Baekhyun enough, he would have just let it pass but the voice of the smaller was just broken and he was not fine.

“I really want to hug you, right here right now” Chanyeol looked intensely at his other half.

“Please don’t” Baekhyun rubbed the bridge of his nose, posing the palm of his hand on his forehead.

“I won’t don’t worry” Chanyeol had venom in his answer caused by frustration and upset feelings.

“Go back to your family and enjoy okay?” Baekhyun smiled a little, patting Chanyeol’s back, almost hugging him, and that the only thing he could do outside, at the eyes of photographers. “Call me when you can” Chanyeol nodded to his request, dying to reach for the small man but then, he was already entering the car followed by Jong In.

 

Chanyeol looked at the van, leaving the parking lot, taking with it a part of his heart for the night. He knew they would have to talk and everything would go better once they would be in the confine of their own cocoon. Chanyeol took his phone out of his pocket and opened his kakaotalk application.

 

 

 

**BBbaek**

_Wait for a little while…we are on our way with the guys…Be there soon 14:17_

_Love you too and you are IMPORTANT jerk…. no matter what…14:20_

_I get it…it‘s a meaningful day for you and I can’t wait to be by your side 14:20_

 

**Yeollie**

_At the end and no matter what…you’re my everglow…the one for whom I want my feeling to last forever…will find a way 19:15_


End file.
